


An Experiment in Posthumous Subsistence podfic

by cyranothe2nd



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyranothe2nd/pseuds/cyranothe2nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before you break my face,” the Joker said, squirming beneath Batman’s body, between his sore knees, “can I just say that none of this is my fault?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Experiment in Posthumous Subsistence podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Experiment in Posthumous Subsistence](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27067) by trill_gutterbug. 



**Author:**  [](http://trill-gutterbug.livejournal.com/profile)[ **trill_gutterbug**](http://trill-gutterbug.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:**  NC-17  
 **Warnings:**  zombies, gore, sex, and ZOMBIES!  
 **Length:**  1:23:05  
  
Link to [audio](http://the-netizen.com/Cyranothe2nd/An%20Experiment.mp3) (right click, ‘save as’)


End file.
